Like Toy Soldiers
by AngelicRage0
Summary: This is a slightly edited version of an old oneshot. If the other is still visible just ignore it and let me know when you send the reviews that are going to be blowing up my profile. You will review, right?...Please? I'm so lonely. :(


**I don't own any the Sonic The Hedgehog characters. Only Rage The Hedgehog and Nitas The Hedgehog and my other OC's.**

Like Toy Soldiers

The ground beneath him was cold, hard and wet. This had been going on for three hours now. He had nothing left in him. There was no way he could escape. Not that he had any intentions of doing so; he needed to be a leader; A guide; A role model; for himself, for everyone…For his brothers.

"Is that it?" I grunted faking my strength. The storm had gotten worse; the rain was coming down hard, making it difficult for me to see their faces.

"Is that all? Is that the best *cough* you got?" my voice echoed throughout the arena. I choked on my own blood spitting out the remaining liquid as it was beaten out of me. They looked scared. I wish I could comfort them. I wish I could tell them that everything would be alright. But I can't. Things won't be alright, this is it. I'm going to die. But not without a fight.

I glared up at him. The one responsible for all this. His glasses reflected the lightning. Standing there, hands behind his back, trying to pass for some great, malevolent overseer or king of what was happening. As if he knew this day would come.

He was right.

Its here.

The end of the line.

I tried.

I tried so hard.

My heart.

It hurts. So much.

I cant feel it beating anymore. Like its gone numb with pain.

All these…cuts and bruises.

This huge black eye, turning red. And not of my own will.

"Rage!"

She calls my name.

"Rage, please!"

She cries. I see her running over to me arms outstretched. She bends down to my level. How far I've fallen.

And I want so bad for to stop those tears.

"Scarlet." I gasp. "You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't see me like this." I pant.

"Rage, Please," she cries. "You don't have to do this!" she begs me to stop.

"I'm sorry. But I do."

"I'm the only one left. The only one capable of ending it all. And I'm so close."

She begins to cry. She knows how it's going to end.

Tragic. That's how.

"Scarlet. Please. I don't want you to see this." I struggled to my feet.

"I love you. More than life itself. I'll always be with you. Even when you think you're alone, I'll be right there next to you. I'll be watching over you, keeping you safe, and carrying you along. I'll never let you fall. I'll never let you slip. I'll always be there to catch you, hold you when you want to be held. Hug you; kiss you when you want to be kissed. You are my love. You are my soul, my baby, my bride. Never, ever, give up on yourself. Never, give up…on me."

She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. Gently, I wiped it away caressing her face as I did.

"I love you, Scarlet."

"I love you, Rage."

We kiss.

It feels good.

She tastes sweet. Like honey.

We break apart, and we stare into each other's eyes. Knowing this is the end.

"Take that. As something to remember us by."

"And take this, to remember me by." I yank my stone from around my neck, the crystal glowing with my remaining life force, and my power and place it around hers. I kiss her once more before she leaves. "To remind you and everyone out there of what I stood for. What I STAND for. So that nobody ever forgets, true strength, lies within you. And evil, no matter how great and overpowering it may seem to be, is never stronger, than the good inside."

She walks away. And I watch.

I look toward my brothers.

"It's been a good one." I say.

"…"

Nothing. Just sobs.

Be strong my brothers. The world needs you guys.

And take care of Amy.

I love you sis.

She looks at me. Sonic looks too. His body beaten near death. If he could help he would. Regardless of whether I told him not to.

Shadow. The Ultimate Life. Stay, strong.

Knuckles. Faithful guardian of the Master Emerald, the only source of power that could save me. But no. Knuckles shattered the gem in a moment of split decision with one of his legendary swings to prevent Nitas from taking it. If only we had more time then. If only we made the right choices then...

I can only hope I'm making the right choices now...

Rouge...heh...Stop being a bitch.

Tails. A damn genius. Always willing to help others. Never forget who you are.

Now.

It is time.

"Ready hedgehog? To meet your end?" came a voice over the loudspeakers.

Atop the coliseum stood the evil man.

"It's you, Eggman, who will die. No longer will I let you hurt anyone else or strike fear into the hearts of innocent people. People who deserve a life of happiness. A life without fear. A life, without, YOU."

"Farewell, Rage The Hedgehog."

I look back at the ground. And notice my gun buried in the sand. Remembering how many shots I fired. "I only have enough energy for one more bullet."

I pick up my gun. Its red color looking quite satisfying.

Nitas comes at me. And I click back the hammer.

"One shot."

He gets closer.

"One kill."

Drawing my blade from the sand, he drags it along creating sparks as he glides toward me.

"Make. It. Count."

The seconds count down.

3…

2…

1…

BANG!

SLICK!

The final moves are made.

And our bodies slump to the ground.

"Farewell, Eggman."

A bullet lodged in his skull was all the proof that the Sonic team would need to be assured of his death. You're welcome.

Nitas stands there. Triumphant. Unaware of the justice he has unknowingly done to himself.

The shock washes over me. And it takes me a moment to realize what has happened.

At first I felt only pain. Then, nothing. The sting slowly disappeared.

I release my grip on the sword. The gun had already fallen from my hand upon impact. I look at my hands. Blood everywhere, staining my fur. Seeping into my torn up gloves.

Shaking. The trauma my body was going through was too much to bear. So it coped the only way it knew how. The only way it could. By numbing the pain, and sending adrenaline throughout every limb and appendage. That explains the shaking.

I groaned as I began.

"Until the cycle has gone full circle, you shall remain bound by my mental shackle."

He began to glow a soft white as I spoke the incantation.

"From the depths you came, you shall remain, until we are, whole again."

The demon began to glow a brilliant white.

"By the power of all that is good, and the strength of the righteous, I exorcize you demon, and bind you to my soul so that you may be obscured in your evil deeds, until a time where you may be vanquished in the entirety and may the sins you have committed be atoned. Until a time when we rise once again you will be bound by my body and spirit.

I look up at him and curve my lip ever so slightly.

"Adios Bitch."

The exorcism was finished, and a bright flash of light engulfed Nitas.

"NOOO!"

His last word echoed throughout the coliseum. Rebounding off the walls.

The light soon then engulfed me as well. And when it had dissipated, the only one left was me, kneeling there, bleeding from the stab wound in my gut. The sword was gone, but the wound was not. I stared out in front of me, the image of Amy's face etched into my mind. Feeling weaker I keeled over, collapsing in the mud.

"Rage!" I hear them call. Like sweet sounds of guitars and violins, playing a soft tune.

"Rage!" Scarlet runs out to me, along with everyone else. Even Sonic. You fucking idiot.

"Everyone…will, forget." I began.

"But you…never forget…what I was."

"Not just the good…"

"But also…the bad."

"So that you *Cough* may remember."

"Everyone, no matter how good they are…"

"Has a demon inside them."

"A demon, we all, must, fight."

"Take care…of Michael and Gabriel. Raise them well."

I felt the weakness wash over. And in the sky a bright light appeared, getting bigger.

My body felt rigid and stiff. Frozen in place. Never to move. But always in position.

Ready for action.


End file.
